Tea lady
Category:Characters | aliases = Tea lady in trailer | film = | franchise = The Texas Chainsaw Massacre | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Fuller, Travis County, Texas | known relatives = Hewitt family Likely relations, though this is unconfirmed. | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Texas Chainsaw Massacre, The (2003) | final appearance = Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning, The (2006) | actor = Kathy Lamkin }} The tea lady is a fictional minor character featured in the Texas Chainsaw Massacre film franchise. She is associated with the continuity of the reboot series and first appeared in the 2003 remake of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. She also appeared in the prequel film, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning in 2006. In both films, the character was played by actress Kathy Lamkin. Biography Almost nothing is known about this individual, even her name. What is known was that she was a dark-haired woman in her forties who was morbidly obese. She lived in the town of Fuller in Travis County, Texas in the 1960s and 70s. It is possible, even likely that the tea lady may have been a member of the murderous Hewitt family, or perhaps she was simply an associate. It appeared as if she was aware of the Hewitt family's more distasteful practices, but she never gave voice to any of it, neither condoning nor condemning their murderous ways. The tea lady was often seen in the company of Henrietta Hewitt as well as Luda May Hewitt. In 1969, the tea lady was visiting the Hewitt residence when one of their would-be victims, Dean, pushed her against the door to block Tommy Hewitt from pursuing him. A few years later, she was visiting Henrietta's trailer when a woman named Erin frantically began pounding on the door, begging for help. Texas Chainsaw Massacre, The (2003) DVD; Chapter 12: "Poor Sweet Boy". Notes & Trivia * * In The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, the character is credited as Tea lady in trailer. In The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning, the character is credited as just tea lady. * What became of the tea lady after the events of the first film is cause for speculation. The comic book limited series The Texas Chainsaw Massacre by WildStorm Productions, expanded on events taking place after the film, in which it is revealed that the surviving members of the Hewitt family escaped underground and remained on the run. The tea lady was counted among their number. Texas Chainsaw Massacre #2, "Americarnivore" Chapter Two; February, 2007, WildStorm Productions. * The final fate of the tea lady is unknown. Given her apparent age at the time that the films take place and the health risks that would likely occur as a result of morbid obesity, it is safe to assume that the tea lady would have died of natural causes in the intervening years. This of course assumes that she did not suffer a wrongful death through some other means. * The tea lady had a special affinity for chocolate. She cooed when she heard that Luda May liked to add coconut to her chocolate recipes. * Playing the part of the tea lady is actress Kathy Lamkin's first work in the horror genre. See also External Links * * Tea Lady at the TCM Wiki References ---- Category:Hewitt family/Members Category:Characters with biographies